youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Ohmwrecker / Maskedgamer
Ryan, known on YouTube as Ohmwrecker and MaskedGamer, is a gaming YouTuber who usually uploads online multiplayer games with other YouTubers and let's play videos, mainly for the PC. He is commonly known by his subscribers as humble and modest, and frequently organizes his playlists. Ryan created the Ohmwrecker account on July 12, 2006, making him one of the earliest YouTubers on the website, having ten years of experience. His first gaming video was uploaded on August 21, 2006, and his YouTube career went full-time starting in 2012,Spoken on a Twitch stream. when he became a Verified Partner. As of 2016, Ohm plays multiplayer games such as Dead by Daylight, Rainbow Six: Siege, Garry's Mod, and plenty of others with a wide array of other YouTubers such as GassyMexican, SeaNanners, VanossGaming, H2O Delirious, Chilled Chaos, and less commonly nowadays PewDiePie. His most recent group consists of H2O Delirious, Cartoonz, and BryceGames, and many four player sessions usually include them. The primary characteristic of Ohm is his anonymity; despite efforts to collect more details about him, he has not confirmed any presented evidence, nor have thumbnail artists kept a consistent character design for him (which contrasts H2O Delirious's blue sweater and hockey mask). All we are shown is his logo and username; his reason for this is to avoid living a life of fame, as he is content with producing and playing without the real world attention. About Family issues caused by his parents spliting up and both getting with people who didn't want to deal with kids caused him to move out while he was a teenager in Chicago, which put him on the street. Though he continued to attend high school, the stress of his home life eventually lead to him dropping out and he has never desired to pursue a diploma or GED, despite getting into college with a high school equivalency exam; he graduated in 2013 with high honors and a degree in Business and Administration. He has previously stated that he has a rare condition called visual snow which causes television-like static to appear in his vision. He has a pet dog named Buddy who has been around for at least ten years. It's said he has a sister and two or three brothers, one of the brothers being a marine. He has stated having brown hair and hazel eyes "that sometimes looks light green or blue," having a height of 5"11' (180.3 centimeters) and that he is barely older than TheRPGMinx who was born in 1984. His birthday is on June 28. In 2016, he joked in his birthday stream on Twitch that he would be turning 116 years old. He has said that he has a trimmed beard, and has also said in a Rainbow Six: Seige video that his ancestry is mainly Italian and Polish. On YouTube, PewDiePie brought much more spotlight to many channels including his, Jacksepticeye's and TheRPGMinx's when they played Assassin's Creed, Garry's Mod, and other similar games in 2013. Ohm was previously close to Jacksepticeye until they grew apart and focused on their own methods of gameplay and as a result of Jack's busier schedule. He then later began to play with a popular "crew" of popular and comedic YouTubers consisting of VanossGaming, H2O Delirious, MiniLadd, I AM WILDCAT, Daithi De Nogla and others, although he still frequently plays with players who are not commonly seen among the crew. Combined, these increased activities with said YouTubers have significantly raised his view counts on his videos, to the point where he uploaded a video to thank his subscribers for getting him over 1 Million subscribers on September 15th, 2016. HE RECENTLY PLAYS WITH THE GREATEST TEAM OF ALL TIME: H2O DELIRIOUS, CARTOONZ, AND BRYCE GAMES GO SUBSCRIBE AND SIGN UP FOR AUDIBLE Trivia * He shares his birthday, June 28, with Markiplier, another famous YouTuber, and joked in a livestream that "it was his birthday first" and that "Mark stole it." * There is a legendary item in League of Legends named Ohmwrecker in honor of him gaining 1000 referrals, covering League of Legends on Voodoo Extreme, where he served as editor-in-chief until 2012, and his help in beta testing. * Ohmwrecker is known for his encouraging speeches to conclude livestreams. * Ohmwrecker broke his personal record of having 6,000+ views on Twitch when streaming Dead by Daylight. * Ohmwrecker is partnered with Curse. * Ohmwrecker's computer uses an Intel Core i7-5960X processor, an MSI X99 Gaming 9 ACK motherboard, 32GB of Kingston HyperX DDR4 memory at 2666 Megahertz, an EVGA NVIDIA GeForce GTX 1080 graphics card, a 2TB Samsung 850 EVO solid state drive, and an ASUS Swift PG278Q display. References Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers